The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calluna plant, botanically known as Calluna vulgaris and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘K6322’.
The new Calluna plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Wezep, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new upright Calluna plants having thick squarish branches and attractive leaf color.
The new Calluna plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 2005 in Wezep, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Calluna vulgaris identified as code number K5048, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calluna vulgaris identified as code number E5025, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calluna plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Wezep, The Netherlands in September, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calluna plant by cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Wezep, The Netherlands since September, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Calluna plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.